A number of drawing software applications are available today for personal computers and other processing devices, such as smartphones, tablets, etc. Some of those applications include tools or functions to assist a user in placing objects, such as so-called “snap” and “glue” functions. With a snap function, when a user moves a first displayed object to a location very close to a second displayed object, the software further moves the first object automatically so that it is in contact with the second object. This function relieves the user of the tedium of having to precisely position the two objects. A glue function causes two objects to stick together and allows them to be moved together once they are in contact with each other. These functions generally can be enabled or disabled by setting user preferences.